


Poetry

by nachocheese26



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: College AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachocheese26/pseuds/nachocheese26
Summary: The poetry section has to be the only place Mattie can get some peace and quiet...and not understand a word in front of her.





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the humans challenge

Mattie was brilliant when it came to computers. Coding, hacking, showing the elderly how to set an alarm clock. Anything that had to do with computers, she could do. Which was why she chose to major in Computer Science. It was the only logical choice.

With all her classes, Mattie was passing with flying colors. Albeit, they were still the Freshman courses and she knew it would only get harder as she advanced, but still. She had no doubt that she would pass every single one of her class.

Except for the required literature class.

And Mattie, not paying attention during her high school literature class, decided to try a poetry class instead, thinking it might be easier since it wasn’t as many words.

But staring at the poetry book in front of her, Mattie realized how wrong she was.

Normally, she would’ve asked Max for help. He was great with this kind of stuff. But he was probably with Leo and she was upset with Leo and he was upset with her and she just didn’t understand him and why was he even so temperamental all the time! Honestly, she just asked one question. She didn’t think that it would-

"I’m sorry to bother you, but do you know when you’ll be done with that book?”

Mattie looked up. The first thing she registered was the bright orange of his sweater and his arm resting in a sling. He smiled at her, making his blue eyes squint a little. “Oh, sorry, I um…I really don’t know when I’ll be finished with it actually.”

He nodded in understand. “It’s alright. I don’t really need it. Aldington’s my favorite and I just felt like reading some of his stuff.”

Mattie blinked. “You actually enjoy this and can understand it?”

He grinned. “Of course. If it was practical, I would major in poetry.”

This had to be Mattie’s lucky day. “Look, I don’t understand anything about poetry and I know I’m going to fail this class if I don’t get help. So do you mind…?”

"No, of course not.” he said, pulling out the chair next to her. “I’m Odi, by the way.”


End file.
